Warrior Cats - A New Clan
by Skyress1
Summary: What happens when a new clan forms without the knowledge of the other cats? I have read only the first book of the series, so sorry if it isn't exactly what it should be.
1. introduction

**Warrior Cats- A New Clan**

**Inroduction**

For years, warrior cats lived following the same code, the same rules. For many years, there have only been four living clans. These clans were: The Shadow Clan, The Wind Clan, The Thunder Clan and The River Clan. They all lived in harmony (or atleast tried), but sometimes they would fight and argue. Sometimes cats form the clans would flee and sometimes they would die. Often the clans would carry on fighting and sometimes one clan had to disappear into a place where they found peace, for the time being. Each clan lived in different biomes, depending on their skills and were it was suitable for them to live.

The Thuder Clan occupied the forest as this place had enough rodents for them to survive the seasons. The Shadow Clan occupied colder places as their kits were practically born immune to the cold, unlike the other clans kits. River clan, as their name suggested, lived near rivers, catching fish and were less sacred of going into water. Wind Clan was a more mysterious clan and hid between rocky slopes and often had longer tails. There was one clan that ruled over all clans, the Star Clan, the clan were the livimg cats' dead ancestors join. The clan of the dead, the clan of the wise. They decide what they allow, but unfortunately, they can grant a leader 8 more lives and that's practically is. They may choose not to but they cannot do anything else apart from giving cats clues. Some may warn you, but they cannot always keep the peace. Even though, most cats listen to the Star Clans opinions not all do.

Rarely, does a cat even think of making a new clan and if it does it is meant to ask for permission. Those who don't, make a small clan and are unknown to the rest of the world, since the star clan won't tell the wellknown clans about the new clan. Therefore most cats don't even think about that posibility and so it was untill now...


	2. Chapter 1- Snowpelt

**Chapter 1**

**Snowpelt**

"Calm, down Amber Eyes, it'll be fine just calm down," a medicene cat repeated. "And breath slowly, great, just keep on breathing."

"Mousefur, it's easy for you to say, you're a medicene cat, you don't have kits and this is my first time," Amber Eyes said to the medicene cat, trying to breath slowly. She couldn't wait for her kits, but at the same time, she was afraid. She breathed in the moist air around her. _I hope my kits don't plan to go outsideb in this weather, once they grow a little, the could catch a cold, brrr, _Amber Eyes thought.

_Hour later..._

Amber eyes had given birth to six perfectly healthy kits and started nursing them straight afterwards. They were all hungry, but they were really cute as well.

_My little kittens, my little cute kits,_

_Don't worry I am your mother,_

_I love you to bits,_

_There is no other, _

_That loves you more,_

_I am you mother, I'll protect you,_

_Worry no more._

_One day you'll be warriors,_

_One day you'll be strong,_

_And you want fall,_

_As long as I will protect you all._

Amber Eyes sang the song to her children who lay beside her, sleeping happily. She looked at her kittens and started of thinking of suitible names. This was going to be hard.

_6 moons later..._

"Hey, bet you can't catch me ma!" A kit was racing through the forest of the Thunder Clan cats. Her white pelt shined under the moon as she ran. "Snowpelt wait up, I'm tired, can't you for once leave this game be," Amber Eyes groaned, panting. Snowpelt was the most adventurous of the lot, often causing mischief, wherever she ran. "That's it you're gonna have some serious training young lady!" her mother said after a while. Snowpelt stopped. "But ma... what you mean I can train to be a warrior, THANKS, soooo much!" Snowpelt mewed happily.

The two cats walked to the nursery, where all the kits were. "Well, you better get some food and the sleep, you will need it. You do know though that from now on you will have to sleep with the other apprentices, so don't forget to keep your fur dry, or you'll get a cold," Amber Eyes fussed over the white kit, as it ate hurriedly.


	3. Training

**training**

Snowpelt walked towards the crowd. She looked towards the rocks and saw a cat standing on the crowds below. "Hello fellow clan cats, as you may know, every couple of moons we choose a few kits to train with a mentor of their own, which I pick, "the cat said, " today will be no different."

The cat was blueish-gray in colour with blue eyes. It was a she cat and from what she heard this must have been Bluestar. Snowpelt looked at the clan leader, Bluestar was obviously a great warrior and all the cats respected her. "Ametyst Eyes will be an apprentice and her mentor will be... Lilacpaw," Bluestar anounced. "Shadowpaw will have Blackpelt as a mentor..." She continued with the list. "And Snowpelt... " this was the moment Snowpelt was waiting for," will be my apprentice!"

"Huh?!" the cats meowed in surprise. This struck by surprise even the impatient Snowpelt. "As I said, I will mentor Snowpelt, are you fine with that kit?" Bluestar asked Snowpelt as she stepped closer.

"No, I don't mind, that's great, it's just that I didn't expect that,"Snowpelt answered queitly.

"Well first lesson, expect the unexpected," Bluestar said as she pounced on Snowpelt. Snowpelt quickly dodged the attack. "Well done, not bad," Bluestar commented.

The cats that stood around the rocks prowled off, leaving the two cats by themselves. They began training, well, Snowpelt did and she enjoyed every bit of it. If she were a kitty pet she would be jealous, since kitty pets never get to do anything exciting. Snowpelt felt like in heaven jumping on trees and learning how to hunt and fight.

Bluestar suddenly stopped teaching her and said, "I think it's time for you to go and catch some sleep kit, tommorow's going to be another busy day." Snowpelt nodded and headed off, she knew that Bluestar wasn't going to spare her, nor did she wanted to be spared. She wanted to be just like the other cat warriors whom she kept hearing about.

_Meanwhile..._

Bluestar strolled in the woods. She thought of the past events. _Have I chosen right? _She thought. Above all she wanted to be a succesful mentor to yet another kit, but what if this kit turned against her or what if she oneday made a mistake and the kit would die. She knew she had managed to train a kit successfully before, but she was still scared. _No I am sure I had chosen the right kit, I feel it,_ she thought and strolled back to her den.

She hoped this kit would learn quick, she felt that the Shadow Clan won't be friendly forever.


End file.
